wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Bead
and Prince Fluff stand beneath Beads of all sizes (with the exception of the Star Bead. A Bonus Bell Wheel is also seen in the picture. ]]Beads are items in Kirby's Epic Yarn. They are the currency of the game, much like how Coins are the currency of the Mario series, Bananas are the currency of the Donkey Kong Country series, and Point Stars are the currency in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Beads are collected in many ways and can be used to unlock items for Kirby's Pad or to unlock minigames which allow Dom Woole to construct apartment rooms with them. Beads appear in every level usually in plain view but they are sometimes hidden, making exploring a level a wise choice. They come in three sizes: small, medium and large. Small Beads are worth 1 value, medium Beads are worth 5 values, and large Beads are worth 10 Beads. A Star Bead, which is rarer than the other three (yet still a common item), is worth 100 Beads when collected. Beads also come in many different colors. There are many ways to collect Beads. This includes pulling a Patch revealing Beads using the yarn whip, touching ! Symbols which causes a specific number of Beads to appear for a limited time, destroying a type of object such as a fabric block, cotton wool or crystal blocks, pulling on zippers or Buttons revealing Beads behind a layer of fabric, standing underneath an Ooki and collecting the Beads it throws (Ookis only throw 27 Beads), unraveling or defeating a Sneak Sack yielding 100 Beads each (rolling a Sneak Sack into a yarn ball will not yield Beads at all), crashing into columns using a Metamortex while in Off-Roader form, swimming through hoops in Dolphin (some can be swum through multiple times) to obtain 5 Beads per swim-through, or by performing long-jump combos in Spin Boarder form and getting to the right place which will cause hidden Beads to appear. Beads also appear along with the environment in a level. For example, Beads can appear in underwater bubbles (much like the Coins appear in Coin Bubbles in New Super Mario Bros. Wii) or they can shoot down in the form of a shooting star and crash, revealing them (very similar to the Star Bits in Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2). Beads also appear by defeating regular enemies or minibosses. Beads will be dropped by damaging minibosses or bosses, however, there is a maximum of them which will drop when damaged. Afterwards, no more will be dropped when the miniboss/boss is damaged or defeated. Regular enemies will only drop Beads when defeated by a yarn ball projectile, or from projectiles from Kirby/Prince Fluff in their Tankbot, Star Shooter, or Rocket form. The Saucer's discharge attack or Dolphin's surge attack yield Beads as well. However, Beads are not dropped by enemies if they are defeated by unravelling them using the yarn whip, crushed using the Weight form, rolled over when Kirby/Prince Fluff is trapped in a snowball, or when enemies are pushed into Water, Lava or out of bounds areas. Enemies do not drop Beads when they fall onto Spikes or crushed between two layers of cloth. Regular enemies only drop 5 Beads per defeat and will only drop Beads once. That means, if Kirby or Prince Fluff defeat an enemy and come back to it, the new enemy of the same type replacing the old one will no longer drop Beads if it is defeated. Constantly spawning enemies such as Dropsos or those that come out of red Patches with an evil smile on them will not drop Beads when defeated. Beads are lost when Kirby/Prince Fluff take damage from enemies or touch/fall into a trap such as Lava, out of bounds areas, or being crushed in between two layers of cloth. These lost Beads will stay on the stage for a short time before disappearing, so the heroes must be quick to collect them or the lost Beads will be gone for good. If the player gets crushed or falls into lava/Bottomless Pits, the player will be carried back to their last checkpoint by Angie. Beads will be dropped along the way back, from the largest value ones such as large Beads and Star Beads to medium or small Beads. If there are two players, the player can press the A button on the Wii Remote, causing Angie to take them back to the other player. This move does not cause any Beads to be dropped. There are four things that help out with Beads: the Bead String, Streak Meter, Bonus Bell Wheel and Treasure Chests. Bead String This is the total number of Beads that Kirby/Prince Fluff has collected and it is represented by a string known as the Bead String. The color of the Bead icon is decorative and cycles all the colors of the rainbow as the Beads are collected. Kirby/Prince Fluff is awarded with a wood, bronze, silver, or gold medal depending on the number of Beads collected. Kirby and Prince Fluff will perform an extended dance if a gold medal is received for the number of collected Beads, otherwise they will perform a standard short version of the dance. Streak Meter This is the circular meter at the end of the Bead String. The Streak Meter gets a +1 for every collected Bead regardless of the size and value. Every 50 Beads collected completes one cycle on the meter, granting Kirby and Prince Fluff additional Beads. On Streak 50, 50 additional Beads are awarded to the heroes. On Streak 100, 150 additional Beads are awarded to the heroes. On Streak 150, 300 additional Beads are awarded to the heroes and on Streak 200, 500 additional Beads are awarded to the heroes. Every 50 Beads collected afterwards grants the heroes 500 Beads. Taking damage or falling off the stage will cause the Streak Meter to be reset completely. Bonus Bell Wheel ''Main article: Bonus Bell Wheel '' . ]] . ]]These wheels appear in every non-boss level. They have six slots which can only be filled by collecting the Bonus Stars hidden in the level. There are three Bonus Stars in every non-boss level. If no Bonus Stars are collected, there will be empty gray slots on the Bonus Bell Wheel. Additional Beads are granted on the Bonus Bell Wheel if the wheel's pointer lands on some slots occupied by a collected Bonus Star. These additional Beads will go to the Bead String but not the Streak Meter. Each Bonus Star will give 100 Beads if the pointer on the Bonus Bell Wheel lands on it. Though it may seem impossible, to have the pointer land on the tiny 5 star slot on the wheel (shown in the picture above), Kirby will have to grab the bell when the pointer passes 2/3 of the 5 star slot. Treasure Chests in Kirby's Epic Yarn. ]]Each level in the game (excluding boss levels) contains three Treasure Chests holding one piece of Furniture in them. Collecting these will add 100 Beads each to the player's total number of Beads at the end of the level. However, these do not contribute to the Bead String, Streak Meter or the medals at the end of the level. 100% Completion For 100% Completion one needs, *10,000 Beads for the apartments 201 and 202 *25,000 Beads for the apartments 301 and 302 *30,000 Beads for Loomis Woole's entire inventory of Fabrics (73 Pieces) *79,800 Beads for Chaise Woole's entire inventory of Furniture (81 Pieces) This is a total of 144,800 Beads. It is possible to collect 100,000 Beads if the player completes all 50 levels with a decent streak bonus and about 2000 Beads (more or less depending on the level played). Gallery KEY Star Bead.png|This is a Star Bead. It is worth 100 Beads. KEY Large Beads.png|This is a picture of several large Beads in Cozy Cabin. KEY Small and Medium Beads.png|This is a picture of small and medium-sized Beads in Cozy Cabin. KEY Beads.png|This is a hidden area in Stellar Way with Beads of all sizes including a Star Bead. Category:Items Category:Kirby Items